Sosemvolt idők
by Assa-h
Summary: Tom Denem/Merope Gomold, AU Verőfényes májusi délután, rakoncátlankodó varázserő és egy fránya ibolyacsokor. Az eredmény: Tom, a szegény, félrevezetett mugli kezd ráeszmélni, mi is veszi körül.
1. Tom a varázsvilág küszöbén

A **Világom, világod** című fanficemhez kapcsolódó rövidke történet. Annak ismerete nélkül is érthető talán, annyit kell csak tudni, hogy ebben a világban nem divat ferde szemmel nézni a mugliszármazásúakra – épp Mardekár leszármazottainak köszönhetően nem, akik néhány generációval az Alapítók ideje után szakítottak Malazár nézeteivel, ennek pedig messzeható következményei lettek az egész varázsvilágra nézve. Például, ami itt fontos: a Gomold-család nem verte el minden pénzét, nem züllött le, viszont ettől függetlenül Little Hangletonban kötöttek ki, mert az békés és csendes. (Ők pedig az általában körülöttük csapott felhajtás után megtanulták díjazni az ilyesmit.)

A jogok Rowlingot illetik. :-)

* * *

Sosemvolt idők

1. fejezet: Tom a varázsvilág küszöbén

Két gyerek időzött a folyónál. Kicsik voltak, véznák, és a még illendő legkevesebb ruhát viselték – ugyanis májushoz képest napok óta tűrhetetlen forróság uralkodott a vidéken. Tom kavicsokat hajigált a lomhán hömpölygő, barnás vízbe, de csakhamar megunta, és inkább leheveredett a fűben üldögélő lány mellé. Merope viszont épp ebben a pillanatban észrevett valamit, és egy halk, boldog „Ó!" kíséretében felpattant, a fűzfához rohant, és lekuporodott a tövében. Háttal volt Tomnak, aki így nem láthatta, mit csinál.

A fiú szórakozottan kalimpált a lábaival, és a nyelvével, ahogy mióta kiesett mindig, a tejfoga helyét piszkálgatta. Remélte, hogy gyorsan kinő helyette az új, az igazi. Amikor nemrégiben Merope járt hasonlóan, neki furcsamód egyik napról a másikra kibújt; pontosan azután, hogy valaki az iskolában kicsúfolta miatta.

– Nézd csak, mit találtam! – Merope térdelt le elé, és mielőtt Tom feleszmélhetett volna, az orra alá nyomott egy csokornyi édes illatú virágot. – Ibolya – jelentette be a lány büszke örömmel, majd élvezettel újra megszaglászta a szerzeményeit.

Tom felült – meztelen hasát úgyis bökték-csiklandozták a fűszálak –, hogy szemügyre vehesse az ibolyákat. Fehérek voltak, ő pedig nem állhatta meg, hogy meg ne jegyezze: – A lilát jobban szeretem. Az az igazi.

Merope ránézett, és elmosolyodott. A kezében szorongatott virágok lassan sötétedni kezdtek, míg végül felöltötték a legbársonyosabb, legmélyebb lila árnyalatot, amit Tom valaha látott.

A fiú döbbenten, hüledezve rázta meg a fejét, nem akart – nem mert – hinni a szemének. Merope, látva az arckifejezését, gyanakodva, rosszat sejtve pillantott le a csokorra, aztán riadtan vissza Tomra.

* * *

Hárman ültek a hosszú étkezőasztal mellett, a csillár fehéres fényénél. Rowle Gomold az asztalfőn, hallgatagon, elgondolkodva, tőle jobbra Merope, balra Morfin. A fiúnak tulajdonképpen nem szabadott volna otthon lennie. Tizennégy éves volt – lassan tizenöt –, roxforti diák – bár néha, ha rosszkedvében találták, felemlegette, hogy akarata ellenére* –, így a kastély nagytermében is várt rá egy teríték, ezen az estén éppúgy, mint az iskolaév többi más napján.

Morfin azonban, amint harmadévesként lehetősége nyílt lemenni Roxmortsba, úgy döntött, mehet ő tovább is, ha úgy tartja kedve, például haza, Little Hangletonba, hogy ezeken a ritka szombatokon a családjával vacsorázzon. Az apjával volt ugyan ezt illetően egy kisebb vitája, miután első alkalommal váratlanul kipottyant a kandallóból, de Rowle végül is elfogadta az érvet, hogy Mardekár leszármazottja ennyit megengedhet magának, sőt, meggyőzte az igazgatót, hogy ő is gondolja hasonlóképpen.

Merope rosszkedvű volt és bánatos, csak turkált az ételben. Tom egész délután úgy tett, mintha nem vette volna észre az ibolyák furcsa metamorfózisát – pedig mindketten tudták, hogy a nyilvánvalót tagadja. Náluk maradt sötétedésig, ahogy máskor, kevésbé szokatlan napokon is náluk időzött volna, de csendes volt és nyugtalan.

Rowle végül elszánta magát, hogy afelől tudakozódjon, ami órák óta aggasztotta: – Mi ütött a Denem-kölyökbe?

Morfin vigyorogva megrántotta a vállát, és meglengette a kezét az arca előtt. Merope minden bizonnyal összeveszett volna vele, ha észreveszi – valahányszor a bátyja piszkálni kezdte Tomot, felfújta magát, mint valami dühös macska –, csakhogy a kislány meredten nézte a vacsoráját, megmoccanni se mert.

– Áh, nem! – legyintett Rowle ingerülten. Nem volt csevegős kedvében. Tom viselkedése zavarta, és a végére akart járni, mi lehet az oka. – Egész délután úgy bámult, mintha eddig még sosem látott volna, és összerándult, valahányszor megmozdítottam a kezem.

Morfin elsöpörte a haját a homlokából. – Arra gondolsz, gyanítja, mifélék vagyunk? – Az apja kurtán bólintott. – Én nem hiszem. Miből jött volna rá?

Rowle komoran összeszorította a száját, és tűnődve a fejét ingatta. – Merope… – A lány reszketősen felsóhajtott. – Nincs valami mondanivalód?

– Hát… talán… látta, ahogy lilává változtatok egy virágot. – Miután nagykeservesen kibökte hosszú ideig nem mert felnézni.

– Törölni kéne a memóriáját – vetette fel Morfin tapogatózva.

– Fiatal hozzá – felelte Rowle elutasítóan. – Meg amúgy is, órák óta ezen, _rajtunk_ töprenghet. Kombinál, felfedez… Ami megtörtént, már nem lehet visszafordítani.

– Akkor mit csinálunk?

Erre Merope is igazán kíváncsi volt. Erőt vett magán, és lassan felemelte a fejét. Azt hitte, Morfin az apjukra figyel, ehelyett viszont a bátyja őt nézte rezzenéstelen tekintettel. A vonásai szigorúak voltak, mogyoróbarna haján megcsillant a hideg lámpafény.

– Te visszamész a Roxfortba, és csakis a vizsgákkal foglalkozol – mondta ekkor Rowle. Morfin zokszó nélkül fogadta a rendreutasítást. – Én pedig majd tisztázom valahogy a helyzetet a fiatalúrral.

Morfint megnyugtatta az ígéret, akárhogy tervezi is apja az intézkedést, az eredmény biztos, hogy az elképzelhető legjobb lesz – és Rowle talán Tomot is megszorongatja egy kicsit (ő megtenné a helyében). Elégedetten dőlt hátra a széken. Nem úgy Merope, aki még mindig nyomorultul érezte magát, amiért ekkora butaságot követett el, és ezzel gondot okozott mindannyiuknak.

– Annyira sajnálom – cincogta vékonyka hangon –, én nem szándékosan… – Csak arra gondolt, Tomnak örömet szerezne a lila virágokkal, és a varázsereje kéretlenül is cselekedett.

– Én nem szándékosaaan – utánozta Morfin nyávogósan. – A Wizengamot előtt is ezzel fogsz védekezni?

Merope megborzongott, és igyekezett az eddiginél is apróbbra összehúzni magát. Hiszen épp ettől tartott ő is! Megsértette azt a titokőrzési vagy milyen alaptörvényt. És az ilyesmit bizonyára nem nézték jó szemmel; azt pedig tudta, hogy aki törvényt szeg, annak bűnhődnie kell, a varázslók világában éppúgy, mint a muglikéban.

– Badarság! – vakkantotta Rowle. – Te meg ne rémisztgesd, mert megszervezem, hogy a nyarat az első naptól az utolsóig Mirabelle nénédnél töltsd! – Aztán Merope-hoz fordult: – Senkit nem ítélnek el azért, mert véletlenül felfedte a mágiáját egy mugli előtt… főleg ha egy ilyen kicsi mugliról van szó.

– Igen, egy _egészen kicsi_, de minden lében kanál mugliról – jegyezte meg Morfin.

Merope arca ezúttal ahogy kellett, kipirult a haragtól, Rowle pedig szúrós pillantást vetett a fiúra. – A Roxfortban nemsokára takarodó, ha emlékeim nem csalnak. Ha nem indulsz hamar, nem fognak beengedni a birtokra, és őszintén megmondom, én is meggondolnám, beengedjelek-e ide, ha vissza találnál somfordálni.

Morfin egy pillanatig se hitegette magát azzal, hogy az apja tréfál, és Rowle-nak sajnos abban is igaza volt, hogy ideje volna visszatérnie az átokverte iskolába. Elrendezte az evőeszközöket, ledobta a szalvétáját, és szedelőzködni kezdett.

* * *

Tom futva tette meg az utat Gomoldék házáig; a vödör, amit cipelt minduntalan a lábának ütődött, de nem fájt, nem is hátráltatta, így nem törődött vele. A rét, amin keresztülvágott, napfényben fürdött, a magasra nőtt fű olyan aranysárga és száraz volt, amilyen más években legfeljebb augusztus végére lett. A tündöklő égen nem vándorolt egyetlen felhő vagy akár felhőpamacs sem, a mai tehát tökéletes napnak ígérkezett ahhoz, hogy az ember odakint legyen egészen sötétedésig. Tom roppantul örült ennek, merthogy a halakhoz kellett az idő, meg a türelem.

Egész álló este Merope járt a fejében, még lefekvés után is, és hiába volt egyébként jó alvó, most órákig forgolódott meg bámulta a plafont. Azért sikerült csak hajnaltájban elaludnia, mert végül álomba gondolkodta magát.

Pedig hát a helyzet teljesen világos volt. Két lehetőséget látott: képzelődött, vagy Merope tud varázsolni – mert mi más magyarázata lehetne annak, hogy egy virág színe hirtelen fehérből lilára vált? Nos, az meg egyértelmű volt, a két eshetőség közül melyik a jobb.

Akárhogy is, Tom semmi pénzért le mondott volna a megbeszélt programról.

A horgászfelszerelést gondosan lepakolta a ház oldalához. Kettesével szedte a bejárathoz vezető lépcsőfokokat; lendületesen lökte be a nehéz ajtót, ahogy átszáguldott az előtéren észrevette a nappaliban álldogáló Rowle-t, és egy pillanatra megtorpant.

– Jó napot kívánok, Mr. Gomold! – Azzal rohant is volna tovább, fel a lépcsőn, de Rowle hangja megállította.

– Tom Denem! Gyere csak ide egy percre!

Tom jóval megfontoltabban, mint az előbb, lesétált a megtett fokokon, aztán be a nappaliba, ahol a férfi várta a kandalló párkányára könyökölve. – Ülj le! – mutatott az egyik széles fotel felé, ami közvetlenül vele szemben helyezkedett el.

Tom engedelmeskedett. Ahogy belesüppedt a fotelba, az a kellemetlen érzése támadt, mintha csapdába esett volna, mintha eltörpülne a bútor méretei és különösen a magas férfi mellett.

– Tudsz titkot tartani? – kérdezte Rowle sejtelmesen.

– Persze – vágta rá Tom.

Rowle közelebb lépett hozzá. – Ne ilyen nyeglén, fiacskám! Súlyos dolgot akarok megosztani veled.

– Igen, tudok titkot tartani – válaszolta Tom a tőle telő legőszintébb komolysággal.

Merope, aki valószínűleg meghallotta Tom köszönését, de aztán hiába várt a fiúra, megjelent az ajtóban. Először az ajtófélfához simult, úgy lesett be a szobába, aztán közelebb óvakodott, és megállt Tom fotelja mellett.

– Merope tegnapi mutatványa után nyilván magadtól is rájöttél: a varázslat lehetséges. Létezik mágia, és a családom a használói közé tartozik, ami azt illeti már hosszú évszázadok óta. A fiam és én varázslók vagyunk, Merope pedig boszorkány. Van valami kérdésed?

Tom csak meredt rá, és kábán megrázta a fejét. „Becsületére legyen mondva – gondolta –, nem cicomázta a dolgot."

– Sejtettem. – Vetett egy pillantást a megszeppenten ácsorgó Merope-ra, aztán a fiúra mordult: – Pecázni indultatok, vagy nem?

* * *

Némán tették meg az utat a folyóig. Merope percről percre egyre idegesebb lett, Tomot ellenben mintha valami furcsa, derűs nyugalom szállta volna meg: ruganyos léptekkel haladt mellette, és időnként fütyörészett. Nem csoda, hogy pompás kedvében volt, kiderült, hogy nem őrült meg – keveset tudott az őrültekről, de ijesztő állapotnak tűnt –, és napszúrást sem kapott, hogy hallucináljon tőle – mert betegnek lenni meg felettébb unalmas lett volna. Túlságosan el volt telve az új felfedezés élményével; így azt már nem vette észre, Merope-ot mennyire nyomasztja valami, nemhogy rájöjjön, miatta van az egész.

Hosszú ideig ücsörögtek csendben; Merope a túlpartot figyelte, ahol a fiatal nyárfák levelei reszkettek a gyenge, forró szellőben, és igyekezett meggyőzni magát, hogy tulajdonképpen nem alakulnak olyan borzasztóan a dolgok, elvégre Tom eljött hozzájuk, ahogy megbeszélték, és most is itt van mellette, nem menekült el, pedig megtehette volna… Hacsak nem attól fél, hogy Merope – vagy esetleg Rowle – bosszúból megátkozza…

– Nem varázsolnád rá a halat a horogra? – kérdezte a fiú hirtelen ötlettel.

– Az az egészet tönkretenné – felelte Merope óvatosan.

Tom ráhagyta. – Igaz.

– Különben se tudnám megcsinálni – folytatta a kislány felbátorodva. – Nekem mindig minden csak véletlenül sikerül, van, hogy olyankor is, ha nem akarom, és sokszor nem úgy, ahogy szeretném.

– Szerintem ez akkor is fantasztikus.

Merope nagyokat pislogott. – Komolyan?

– Naná! – vigyorodott el Tom lelkesen. – Hányan mondhatják el magukról, hogy a legeslegjobb barátjuk boszorkány?

Merope-nak el kellett ismernie, hogy bizony nem sokan, legalábbis Little Hangleton környékén.

– Szóval Morfin se rendes iskolába jár, ugye? Úgy értem, nem olyanba, amilyenbe én fogok majd, hanem nektek valóba: varázslóiskolába.

– A Roxfortba, igen – bólintott Merope. Megkönnyebbült, hogy nem kell többé hazudoznia, hanem szabadon beszélhet mindenről. Tom jó barát volt, megérdemelte, hogy őszinte legyen hozzá, ahogy azt is, hogy épp annyit tudjon róla, amennyit ő tudott a fiúról. – Én is oda megyek majd, ha tizenegy éves leszek.

– Na, és milyen? – kérdezte Tom izgatottan.

A kislány elgondolkodva biggyesztette le az ajkát. – Nem tudom. Morfin keveset beszél róla, azt mondja, majd meglátom a saját szememmel, és ne kíváncsiskodjak annyit. Apa meg igazat ad neki.

– Nem is úgy értettem, hanem maga a… a világotok. Miben más, mint ez?

Merope szusszantott; nem tudta, mivel is kezdje. – Hááát… például a képek mozognak. A fényképek meg a festmények is. A mieink persze nem, apa szerint nem lenne biztonságos, mert túl gyakran fordulnak meg muglik a házunkban…

* * *

*Világom, világod - 13. fejezet  
Yan és Peter beszélgetéséből kiderül, hogy Morfin - ki tudja, miért - a Durmstrangba akart járni, de Rowle persze nem engedte, mert mint mondta: „Mardekár Malazár leszármazottja nem hozhat szégyent a családjára azzal, hogy egy idegen ország iskoláját helyezi az őse által alapított intézmény elé. Ezt vésd az eszedbe, fiatalember!"


	2. Tom az Abszol úton

2. fejezet: Tom az Abszol úton

Tom úgy nézett a levélre, amit a Roxfortból küldtek Merope-nak, mintha az valami különösen ocsmány dolog lenne. Eszébe jutott, hogy egyszerűen széttépi, és a vízbe hajítja a darabkáit. De nagyon jól tudta, hogy semmit nem érne el egy efféle heveskedő akcióval – leszámítva, hogy magára haragítja a lányt. Különben is, levél ide vagy oda, Merope attól még ugyanúgy elmegy abba a nyomorult iskolába.

Üvölteni tudott volna tehetetlen dühében, ehelyett duzzogva csak annyit jegyzett meg: - Járhatnál iskolába Great Hangletonban is, mint én.

– Akkor se maradhatnánk együtt – emlékeztette Merope szelíden. – Ahova téged küldenek, oda csak fiúk mehetnek.

– Van ott iskola lányoknak is – morogta Tom. – És legalább egy városban lennénk. Minden második hétvégén láthatnálak, nemcsak karácsonykor, meg nyáron.

– Én nem igazán illenék egy mugli iskolába – hajtotta le a fejét Merope elszontyolodva. Bántotta, hogy Tom ennyire megnehezíti a dolgát, mikor ezidáig, bármiről volt is szó, megértette és támogatta – még akkor is, mikor fény derült rá, hogy boszorkány.

Tom sóhajtott. – Persze, én is tudom.

– Az egy dolog, hogy neked tetszik, ha varázsolok, de mások nem vennék ilyen könnyedén – pedig képtelen lennék nem varázsolni. És az emberek általában félnek a bűbájosságoktól, mert csupa rossz dolgot kapcsolnak hozzá, és…

– Mondom, hogy tudom. – Tom dohogott még valamit, de a lány hiába fülelt és hajolt közelebb, nem értette. – Csak… egy kicsit aggaszt, hogy ott, a _Roxfortban_ – nyomta meg a szót utálkozva – mindenki olyan lesz, mint te, boszorkány meg varázsló. Találsz majd köztük új barátokat.

– Talán… remélem… de nem helyetted.

Tom csak megvonta a vállát. Abban, amit a lány mondott volt igazság. Ő sem hitte komolyan, hogy bárki átveheti a helyét Merope szívében, de az is épp eléggé zavarta, hogy más, kevésbé fontos helyeket át kell engednie holmi idegennek.

– Különben is, az hogy elmegyek, nem jelenti, hogy teljesen el kell szakadnunk egymástól próbált a lelkére beszélni Merope. – Levelezhetünk, és… és gondolj csak bele – végre talált valami igazán bíztatót – baglyokat kell majd használnunk, mert a rendes posta nem jár a Roxfortba. Mulatságos lesz, nem?

Tomot, bármennyire igyekezett is leplezni, egy kicsit felvidította a kilátás, hogy baglyok hordják majd a leveleiket. Egy kicsit… de nem eléggé.

* * *

Tom jókedve az elkövetkező napokban ritka volt, akár a hétszínű szivárvány, és ugyanolyan tünékeny is. Merope sokáig hasztalan törte a fejét, mivel kedveskedhetne neki – úgy érezte, bár nem követett el semmit, feltétlenül ki kell engesztelnie a fiút. Végül eszébe jutott a tökéletes megoldás, csakhogy hátravolt még a neheze: az apjával és a bátyjával is elfogadtatni az ötletet. Erre készült, ezért sündörgött körülöttük reggel óta.

– Nehogy már azt az idegesítő taknyost kelljen pesztrálnunk! – fanyalgott Morfin.

Merope mérgesen, csípőre tett kézzel nézett rá. – Tom egyáltalán nem idegesítő, és egyébként is annyi idős, mint én.

– Hoppá! Tényleg – vigyorodott el Morfin gonoszul.

– Elég ebből! – szólt közbe Rowle türelmetlenül. – A Denem-gyerek velünk jön az Abszol útra, és punktum.

* * *

Tom eddig udvarias, ellenséges közönnyel szemlélte a varázslók világát – hoppanálni túl gyomorforgató volt ahhoz, hogy értékelni tudja, kocsmában meg járt már, kétszer is (egyszer mert Mrs. Welling, aki vigyázott rá, be akart menni, hogy hazazavarja a saját fiát, Simont, és úgy gondolta, őt nem hagyhatja addig odakinn egyedül; másodszor pedig azért, mert Mrofin cukkolta, hogy úgysem meri megtenni), de az Abszol útra lépve nem bírta türtőztetni magát. Elvégre nyüzsgő volt, hangos, színes, ezerféle csalogató, édes illattal: épp, mint egy mugli vurstli.

Evett már varázslóételeket, elsősorban édességeket persze, ám így, egy kupacon látni őket, nagy halomban… hiába reggelizett bőségesen, és érezte úgy, hogy egyetlen árva falatot sem bírna leerőltetni a torkán, most mégis összefutott a nyál a szájában. Merope is hasonlóképpen érezhetett, Rowle Gomold pedig, ha kettejük sóvár pillantásait nem is vette észre, elég jól ismerte a gyerekeket ahhoz, hogy különösebb fontolgatás nélkül, rögtön az egyik árus felé az irányt.

* * *

Tom unottan üldögélt egy zsámolyon Madam Malkin talárszabászatában. Egy ideig vicces volt nézni, ahogy a mérőszalagok Merope körül táncikálnak, de ezt leszámítva az egész egy szokványos ruhaigazítás volt, és a fenébe is, volt már része számtalan ilyen procedúrában. Azt a nézetet pedig, hogy az egyik fekete szövet szerinte épp ugyanolyan, mint a másik, meg az azelőtti, meg az azelőtti, csak azért nem fejtette ki, mert ez azt jelentette volna, hogy egyetért Morfin Gomolddal. (De hát büszkeség is van a világon!)

Rowle és Merope viszont láthatóan másként vélekedtek erről, és mivel a kislány választott, a férfi meg fizetett, a Madam is bőszen az ő pártjukat fogta.

Tom nehezen állta meg, hogy tüntetően fel ne lélegezzen, mikor végre-valahára újra az utcán voltak, de ő mégiscsak afféle vendég volt itt, és ennek megfelelően kellett viselkednie.

– Megyek, vennem kell ezt-azt a házkörüli teendőkhöz – jelentette be Rowle. – Te addig figyelj rájuk!

Morfin ellenségesen bámult a két gyerekre. – Apa, nem lehetne, hogy én is veled…

– Nem! – rivallt rá Rowle. – Hagynád egyedül csatangolni a húgodat meg a kis szájtátit?

– Az egyiket minden további nélkül – vicsorogta Morfin, de többet nem vitatkozott.

Mikor Rowle eltűnt az egyik homályos mellékutcába vezető leágazásnál, Morfin megállította őket, és mint valami utasítást osztó parancsnok közölte velük: – Most szépen elkísértek a kviddicsüzlethez. Szükségem van egy új ütőre, mert a régi megrepedt a tavalyi utolsó meccsünkön, a roxforti meg vacak, nem vagyok hajlandó azt használni. – Azzal sarkon fordult és utat törve maguknak a hömpölygő sokaságban, keresztülmasírozott a macskakővel kirakott széles utcán.

A tulajdonos nem volt ott, Tom messziről kiszúrta a „Rögtön jövök" táblát. Mások is vártak már a bolt előtt; Merope meg ő előrefurakodtak, hogy megnézzék a kirakatot, mert Tom még soha nem látott versenyseprűt, és hajtotta a kíváncsiság. Morfinnak volt ugyan efféle repülőalkalmatossága, de elzárva tartotta, mert otthon amúgy sem használhatta volna, a jó szemű és szenzációra (meg szörnyülködnivalóra) éhes falubeliek miatt, akik biztos egyből sápítozni kezdtek volna, és pletykálni, meg kígyót-békát kiabálni Gomoldékra… A nyakukra hozva a Minisztérium embereit – óriási galiba, ami senkinek sem hiányzott.

Tom szinte az üveghez nyomta az orrát, hogy minden apró részletet megfigyelhessen. Kicsit szebb, alaposabban megmunkált seprű volt, mint a közönséges, seprésre való társai, mégsem tűnt úgy, hogy valaha is a levegőbe bírna emelkedni. Tom természetesen tudta, hogy varázslattal igen is lehetséges ilyesmi, de akkor sem látszott biztonságosnak… _egyáltalán nem_ látszott annak. – Szeretnél repülni? – pillantott aggodalmasan Merope-ra.

– Nem kedv kérdése – sóhajtotta Merope nem túl lelkesen.

– Igaza van – erősítette meg Morfin fensőbbségesen, aztán nem foglalkozott velük tovább, mert ekkor odalépett hozzá egy roxforti ismerőse.

Merope említette már, hogy a Roxfortban az elsősök órarendjében a repülés is kötelezően szerepel, de Tom igazán sosem gondolt bele, hogy ez nyilvánvalóan azt is jelenti, hogy Merope, akárcsak a társai, részt vesz majd benne, és hogy egy ilyen ingatag holmi segítségével teszi. Most megpróbálta elképzelni Merope-ot seprűn nyargalva. Nem ment.

– Ti is idén lesztek elsősök? – fordult hozzájuk egy szőke, fitos orrú kisfiú.

– Igen – mosolygott rá Merope.

– Szintén, csak nem a Roxfortban – felelte Tom. – Tudod, én mugli vagyok…

A fiúcska erre elfintorodott, láthatóan már megbánta, hogy megszólította őket.

– Mit húzod az orrod? – vakkantotta Morfin, aki mostanra befejezte az udvariasság diktálta társalgást az évfolyamtársával. – Nem neveltek jómodorra? Megállj csak, ha mardekáros leszel, majd tőlem megtanulod!

A fiú behúzott nyakkal somfordált arrébb. Tom nem csodálta, ő is tartott Morfintól, hiába ismerte jóformán mióta az eszét tudta.

A tulajdonos közben visszatért, kinyitotta az ajtót, és a tömeg betódult utána. Morfin a két gyerekre morrant, valami olyasmit, hogy „Gyertek!", és Merope követte is engedelmesen.

Tom azonban nem moccant. – Baj az, hogy mugli vagyok? – kérdezte bizonytalanul. Korábban soha fel se merült benne, hogy ez számítana.

– Francokat! – vágta rá Morfin dühösen, és úgy tűnt, ezzel lezártnak tekinti a beszélgetést. Elindult befelé a boltba, de a lépcsőn megtorpant, visszafordult, és Tomra ripakodott: – Az a baj, hogy álladóan jártatod a szádat! – Azzal becsörtetett az üzletbe.

Tom Merope-ra pillantott, de a lány csak tanácstalanul vonogatta a vállát, jelezve, hogy ő sem tudja mire vélni a bátyja kirohanását.

* * *

Merope büszke vigyorral, egy hatalmas kalitkát cipelve lépett ki az állatkereskedésből. Tom nem mehetett be, a vásárlók már így is alig fértek el a dobozok, akváriumok és terráriumok rengetegében. Kint kellett várnia Morfinnal.

Sosem szeretett huzamosabb időt tölteni a fiú közelében. Túlzás lett volna azt állítani, hogy félt tőle, ahogy a kóbor kutyáktól vagy a vadaktól az erdőben… csak hát… Morfin gyakran ugratta-gúnyolta, és űzött tréfákat a kárára – ezekbe persze Tomot se volt túlságosan nehéz belevinni –, és neki általában nem volt mivel visszavágni, ami rettenetesen bosszantotta. (Más kérdés, hogy ha akadt volna ötlete, talál-e hozzá bátorságot, hogy kimondja, vagy megtegye, ami eszébe jut.)

– Tom, mutatkozz be Athénének! Ő fogja hordani a leveleinket.

Rowle ezt meghallva felmordult, és dörmögött az orra alatt valamit, amiből Tom mindössze annyit értett meg, hogy a férfi elfeledkezett valamiről.

* * *

Két napra rá kiderült, mi ment ki Mr. Gomold fejéből. Áthívta magukhoz Deneméket, és mikor a jóízűen elköltött uzsonna után átvonultak a nappaliba, előadta ugyanazt, mint évekkel korábban Tomnak, csak jóval körülményesebben és tapintatosabban. Amit pedig nem volt muszáj, azt egyelőre nem bízta a Denem-házaspár képzeletére, és igyekezett megnyugtatni őket, hogy Tomnak semmiféle kára nem származhat a Merope-pal való barátságból.

Mrs. Denem kis híján elájult. Bár ő egyébként is aránylag gyakran szokott kis híján vagy egészen elájulni. Aztán persze rögtön gyakorlati oldalról közelítette meg a kérdést, mikor így kiáltott fel: – De hiszen akkor maga igazi Krőzus lehetne, Mr. Gomold, vagy legalábbis miniszterelnök! Mit keres mégis Little Hangletonban? – Hiába, amellett, hogy praktikusan gondolkodó nő volt, munkált benne jó adag nagyravágyás, és komoly ábrándozó hajlam.

Rowle szerénykedő nevetéssel elutasította az ötletet, és újfent biztosította a házaspárt, hogy nem kell tőlük tartaniuk, és Tomot sem kell félteniük a társaságuktól.

Mr. Denem pedig azt felelte, a maga lassú, brummogós beszédével, hogy ez csak természetes, hiszen Gomoldék eddig is mágusnépek voltak, és ők eddig sem találtak okot, hogy eltiltsák a gyerekeket egymástól.

Aztán Mrs. Denem kedvesen érdeklődött Morfin tanulmányai felől. Morfin kifejezetten utálta, ha kedvesen érdeklődnek nála valamiről, mert kénytelen volt olyan stílusban válaszolni, ami mérhetetlenül távol állt a személyiségétől. Ezúttal mégis erőt vett magát.

„Hála Istennek!" – Tom kifújta a régóta visszatartott levegőt.

„Épp ideje volt" – súgta meg neki Merope. Aztán hozzátette, hogy már attól félt, Tom egyszer csak szétpukkad.

* * *

Tom rém büszke volt magára, amiért sikerült elslisszolnia az anyja elől, és így megúsznia az átöltözést misére járó, szép ruhából közönséges, játékhoz való viseletbe.

Még a templom kertjében ácsorogtak beszélgetve, mikor bejelentette, hogy inkább egyből Gomoldékkal tartana, ahelyett, hogy hazamenne, Mrs. Denem pedig előbb harapta volna le a nyelvét, minthogy mások előtt vitába szálljon vele, így kénytelen volt jóváhagyni az ötletet.

Tom tehát pöffeszkedve ücsörgött a Gomold-ház nappalijában, és várt.

Mert az viszont természetes volt, hogy Merope-nak át kell öltöznie, mivel – ahogy rendszerint az ünnepi alkalmakkor – ezen a vasárnapon is úgy festett, akár valami drága porcelánbaba. Mrs. Denem szerint Rowle Gomold azért ajnározta ennyire a lányát, és halmozta el mindenfélével, akár szükség volt arra, akár nem, mert Merope egyrészt a halott feleségére emlékeztette, másrészt a férfi így igyekezett valamennyire pótolni az anyai gondoskodást.

Tom nem értett ehhez, ezek felnőtt dolgok voltak; ő megelégedett annyival, hogy van egyszer a fürtös, angyalszerű Merope, akit megérinteni sem szabad, nehogy az ember kárt tegyen a ruhájában, és van a másik Merope, akivel legurulhatnak a dombon, ha úgy tartja kedvük, föld- meg fűfoltokkal maszatolva össze magukat, de senkinek egy szava sem lesz miatta.

A lány élvezte mindkét szerepet, és Tom így fogadta el. Az egyik Merope-ot nézni szerette, a másiknak jó volt a közelében lenni.

„Csak jönne már!" – pislogott hátra az emeletre vezető lépcső irányába.

Először csendben ücsörgött, csak a tenyerével dobolt a lábain, aztán halkan fütyörészni kezdett, hogy elfoglalja magát valamivel, de amikor felbukkant Morfin egy vastag könyvvel a kezében, és levetve magát a szomszédos fotelba olvasásba merült, udvariasságból abbahagyta.

Mivel a csend túlontúl hosszúra nyúlt, a falióra pedig idegesítően élesen kattogott – Tom szerint –, a fiú összeszedte a bátorságát, és megkérdezte: – Az valami varázskönyv?

Morfin lassan nézett fel, és a hatást fokozta, hogy az arcán, ha akarta, ha nem, ádáz és számító kifejezés ült. – Bájitaltan. Ebből tanuljuk meg, hogyan kell elkészíteni a különböző főzeteket. – A szeme gonoszul megvillant. – A nyelvsorvasztó szirupot például.

Tom szemei elkerekedtek a rémülettől, és a kisfiú sietve visszahúzódott a fotel oltalmába. Morfin elégedetten vigyorodott el, és zajosan lapozott a könyvben.

Az folyosó felől ütemes koppanások hallatszottak: Merope szökdécselt le a lépcsőn, aztán beszaladt a szobába, egyenesen Tomhoz. Vetett egy gyors, méricskélő pillantást előbb rá, majd Morfinra, végül bosszúsan összeráncolta a szemöldökét és a fejét csóválta.

– Indulhatunk? – Választ sem várva kézen fogta Tomot, és felrángatta a fotelből.

* * *

_Kedves Tom!_

_Mivel is kezdhetném… Mardekáros lettem. Most meglepődtél, mi?_

_Én sem._

_A Süveg sem. Szerintem inkább bosszankodott. Morfin azt állítja, neki annak idején úgy mondta a beosztást: „Mardekár, hogy az ördög vinné el!" Nem tudom, elhiggyem-e neki. Te elhiszed?_

_Az útról nincs mit mesélnem. Te is ültél már vonaton elégszer._

_Tudod, levelet írni igazán nehéz. Rájössz te is, ha kipróbálod. De majd belejövünk._

_Annyi dolgot szeretnék neked leírni, de amint a pennát a pergamenhez érintem, a gondolatok sitty-sutty kiszállnak a fejemből._

_Szeretettel ölel:_

_Merope_

Elképzelte, ahogy tényleg megöleli Tomot, először lágyan, kedvesen, majd bensőségesen, mint például az apját a pályaudvaron búcsúzásnál, végül aztán úgy igazán, ádázul, csontropogtatóan – és muszáj volt mosolyognia.


	3. Tom a Roxfortban

3. fejezet: Tom a Roxfortban

– Virág. – Merope a napszítta fűben heverészett, lehunyt szemmel, és azt találgatta, Tom mikor mivel simít végig a bőrén. Magasan állt a nap, a csenevész szilvafa, ami alá letelepedtek, alig adott árnyékot. – Fűszál. Ha ezt csalánnal is meg mered csinálni, esküszöm, hogy békává változtatlak.

Tom halkan felnevetett.

– Madártoll. – Csiklandozta az arcát. – Hol találtad…? Levél. – Az érintést ezúttal nem az arcára kapta, hanem a szájára. – Csók… – suttogta, aztán a szemei felpattantak. – Megcsókoltál – ismételte riadtan.

– Igen – ismerte be Tom.

Merope sietve felült, és a fa törzséhez húzódott. Nem túl közel, mert előfordulhatott, hogy hangyák mászkálnak rajta. – Miért?

Tom nem volt sem félénk, sem pedig szégyenlős, de most elpirult. – Így tűnt helyesnek.

– Mert nincs más lány a közelben? – puhatolózott Merope.

– Van más lány is, elég sok – felelte Tom Great Hangletonra gondolva. – De ők nem ilyenek.

– Nem milyenek?

A fiú mély levegőt vett, és kitartóan bámulta az egyik árvacsalán szárán napozó feketehátú bogarat. – Tudod te azt… – Sóhajtott. – Te te vagy. Merope. – Úgy ejtette ki, mintha nem pusztán egy név lenne, hanem annál sokkal több, mintha magába foglalná mindazt, amit Tom valaha a lányról tudott és gondolt. – Nincs, aki versenyre kelhetne ezzel.

– De… Barátok vagyunk, az nem elég? – Merope rájött, hogy már számára sem tűnik olyan egyértelműnek a válasz, mint korábban.

Tom a fejét rázta. – Az iskola rendben van, oda muszáj járni, de nem szeretném, hogy utána még egyszer megszabja valaki, mikor lehetek veled, márpedig, ha nem én leszek a… szerelmed, ez fog történni.

A lány eddig nem töprengett az eshetőségen, de belátta, hogy ezt bizony meg kell fontolni. Tomtól elszakítva élni… Nem, az teljességgel elképzelhetetlen volt.

– M… megismételnéd? Már úgy értem, a csókot. Az előbb nem figyeltem igazán, és rövid ideig is tartott…

Tom először mondani akarta, hogy „nagyon szívesen" vagy „örömmel", de aztán jobban átgondolta a dolgot, és szavak helyett inkább megmutatta.

* * *

A tűzpiros mozdony kövér füstpamacsokat pöffentett a szürke szeptemberi égre, és csattanások sorozata hallatszott, ahogy egymás után zárták be a kocsik ajtaját. Merope még mindig Tomtól búcsúzkodott; Morfin nem akarta látni, pontosan miként is teszi ezt, ezért hátat fordított nekik, és magában szitkozódva a peron mennyezetének szerkezetét tanulmányozta.

Merope végül elköszönt, és mire Morfin kegyeskedett megfordulni, már felkapaszkodott a vonat lépcsőjére, onnan intett nekik még egyszer; később csak egy pillanatra bukkant fel az egyik ablakban, mikor az Expressz kigördült az állomásról.

Rowle eltüntette az arcáról a joviális mosolyt, és azzal az arckifejezéssel fordult a két fiú felé, amit külön Morfinnak – és újabban Tomnak – tartogatott. – Idehallgassatok! Elegem van abból, ahogy az orrotok húzva kerülgetitek egymást. Rendezzétek ezt le egyszer és mindenkorra, aztán többé egy fintort se lássak és egy dohogást se halljak.

Tom és Morfin meglepetten meredtek rá, és zavartan topogtak. (A közelükben lévők Rowle kirohanására felkapták a fejüket, és alaposan megnézték maguknak a két fiatalembert.)

– Eszedbe ne jusson nélküle hazaállítani! – figyelmeztette Rowle a fiát, aztán mielőtt akár ő, akár Tom tiltakozhatott volna – mindkettejüknek akadt erre mondanivalója bőséggel – faképnél hagyta őket.

Rowle számítása nem vált be. Tom tudta, miről kellene beszélniük, tudta, mit mondana Morfin és ő mit válaszolna rá, és tudta mindezt a másik fiú is. Nem volt hát értelme belekezdeni, ebben egyetértettek, és makacsul hallgattak mindketten.

Mikor a peronon megfogyatkozott a tömeg, Morfin is a kijárat felé indult, Tom pedig követte. Keresztülvágtak Londonon – időnként meg-megállva, ha Tom szemügyre akart venni egy kirakatot – egészen az Abszol útig, ahol aztán Morfin járta végig a neki tetsző üzleteket, és Tom volt az, aki némán bámészkodott.

Végül szürkületkor Morfin erőt vett magán, és felszólította Tomot, hogy jöjjön, menjenek haza. Aztán karon ragadta a másik fiút és megpördült a sarkán. Néhány szempillantással később már Denemék háza előtt álltak, a nappali egyik széles ablakán kiömlő halvány fényben.

– Megbeszéltük?

– Meg – bólintott Tom komolyan.

– Érthető voltam?

– Teljesen.

– Te úgyszintén – felelte Morfin, aztán hátat fordított, és zsebre vágott kézzel hazafelé indult a sötétedő ég alatt a réten át.

* * *

Két nap volt még karácsonyig. Little Hangletonra ennek megfelelően – mintha csak rendelésre érkezett volna – szikrázó hópaplan borult egyik éjjel: reggelre fehérek voltak a dombok, a tövükben kanyargó országút, a fenyvesek, a máskor piros és barna háztetők…

Tom a karosszékben ülve olvasott, kellemes távolságban a kandalló fojtó melegétől, és úgy fordulva, hogy az ablakon át látta a ház homlokzatával szemben nyíló mezőket. Így vette észre – mikor egyszer minden különösebb ok nélkül felnézett – a dombon bukdácsolva közeledő alakot.

Merope volt, hát persze. Ki más rohant volna ilyen lélekszakadva a házuk felé?

Felpattant, a könyvet az ágyra dobta, és kiviharzott a szobából, le a lépcsőn, keresztül az előtéren. Valaki utána kiabált, de csak foszlányokat értett meg belőle, nagyjából annyit, hogy „Tom úrfi" meg „legalább kabátot". Nem törődött vele, nem ért rá. Természetesen várhatott volna, míg Merope megérkezik – azzal a tempóval nem került volna sok időbe –, de ebbe nem gondolt bele, mert nem ért rá erre sem.

Ott találkoztak, ahol nyaranta Mrs. Denem liliomai virítottak. Tom felkapta Merope-ot, mire ezüstösen villanó hószemcsék repültek körülöttük a levegőbe.

A lány persze tisztességesen fel volt öltözve – másképp ki se tehette volna a lábát otthonról –: a kabátja állig begombolva, a nyakában vastag sál, a kezén kesztyű – amit épp igyekezett lecibálni –, a fején sapka – kicsit már félrecsúszva. Tom elbűvölőnek találta.

Merope is szemügyre vette őt, és közel sem volt olyan elégedett, a vizsgálat végeztével szigorúan összevonta a szemöldökét. – Hogy nézel ki? Meg akarsz betegedni?

* * *

– Boldog karácsonyt, Denem!

Tom már azon is meglepődött, hogy Morfin személyesen adja át neki az ajándékát – nem volt szokása –, azon meg főleg, hogy aztán nem ment el, hanem leült a másik fotel karfájára, és várakozóan figyelte, ahogy ő kibontja a csomagot. Ennek ellenére gyanakodott. Nagyon is el tudta képzelni például, hogy a szögletes, kemény valami – könyvre emlékeztetett –, ami a barnás papírban rejtőzött, hirtelen ólomsúlyúvá változik, és a lábára zuhan.

– Ez meg mi? – szaladt ki a száján, mikor a lefejtett csomagolópapírból előbukkant két kicsi, dísztelen tükör. Arra gondolt, talán otromba tréfa az egész, amivel Morfin a hiúságára akart célozni. Csakhogy a fiú viccei általában nem voltak ilyen kifinomultak.

Többnyire állatokkal lepte meg Tomot és a családját – döglöttekkel és élőkkel vegyesen. Egyik évben például egy kígyót rejtett a doboz, amit a Denem-házban hagyott, egy nyári tréfa mementójaként. Történt ugyanis, hogy Merope felfedezett egy bűbájt, aminek a segítségével százszorta élesebbé lehetett tenni az ember hallását, és ki is akarta próbálni. Tom pedig lelkesen jelentkezett a kísérleti alany szerepére, mint ahogy bármit őszinte odaadással csinált volna, amire a lány megkéri, így, sok hónapnyi kényszerű távollét után. A varázslat és némi furfang bevetésével tehát elhitették Morfinnal, hogy Tom megtanulta a párszaszót.

Tom ezek után nagyon is jól értette az ajándék miértjét, így díjazni is tudta Morfin leleményességét, Mrs. Denemnek azonban már kevésbé tetszett, hogy egy kipreparált kígyótetemet talált a karácsonyfája alatt.

Aztán ott volt Agatha néni kövér, rusnya macskája – aki a gazdájával együtt december közepétől egészen farsangig vendégeskedett Deneméknél 1921 telén. Tomot idegesítette a kandúr. Nem lehetett játszani vele, ráadásul valahogy mindig megtalálta a kedvenc helyeit és kitúrta őt onnan. Tom gyakran mondogatta, hogy a lusta, tohonya dög talán még egeret se látott életében. Morfin jószívűen úgy döntött, elintézi, hogy a kisfiú mutathasson neki egyet – vagyis egész pontosan hármat, ugyanis a felállított csapdák meglepően jól működtek.

Az efféle esetekből okulva Tom mélységes és sosem szűnő gyanakvással viseltetett minden iránt, ami Morfintól származott, beleértve a két tükröt is. Jobbnak látta, ha egyelőre nem néz bele egyikbe se.

– Ikertükrök – magyarázta Morfin, tőle szokatlanul teljesen komoly és közönyös hangon. – Az egyiket odaadhatod Merope-nak. Úgy működik, mint a mugli telefon, sőt, még jobb is annál, mert láthatod, akivel beszélsz.

– Kö… köszönöm. – Tomot teljesen letaglózta a figyelmesség.

– Ugyan, csak arról van szó, tudod, hogy nagy bagolybarát vagyok, és tieitek – ha így folytatjátok – lassan belepusztulnak a kimerültségbe. Ezt pedig mégsem engedhetem.

Little Hangleton népét annak idején nem lepte meg különösképpen, mikor hírét vették, hogy Denemék is beszereztek egyet a különös, szelídített baglyok közül. Hiszen – vonogatták a vállukat –amennyi időt a kis Tom együtt töltött Merope Gomolddal, semmi csodálnivaló nincs azon, hogy a lány bagoly-bolondériája rá is átragadt.

A bagolyra egyébiránt teljesen praktikus okokból volt szükség.

Merope és Tom a tizennégyet töltötték épp be abban az évben. Rowle Gomold elfogadott egy jóformán egész nyárra szóló meghívást a családjuk francia ágától, és nem tűrt semmiféle ellenvetést, siránkozást vagy cselszövést a tervvel szemben.

Athéné, Merope baglya viszont – aki néha már a Roxfort-Little Hangleton-fordulók ellen is lázadozott – nem bírta volna az állandó repdesést Anglia és a kontinens közt, így megszületett a döntés: szüksége van egy váltótársra a fáradságos munkában. Rowle pedig tettekre váltva az elképzelést Denemék megbízásából beszerzett egy baglyot Tomank az Abszol úti kereskedésben.

A fiú nem tépelődött sokat a néven, Fülesnek keresztelte, mivelhogy fülesbagoly volt. Morfin, mikor meghallotta, megvetően kijelentette, hogy Tomnak egyáltalán nincs fantáziája, mire Füles odareppent hozzá, és sértődötten a karjába csípett. Tom attól a pillanattól fogva biztos volt benne, hogy a bagoly meg ő nagyon jó barátok lesznek.

* * *

Kegyetlenül hideg nap volt, Tom és Merope mégis úgy döntöttek, elzarándokolnak a folyóhoz, nem utolsósorban azért, hogy kiderítsék, elég vastag-e már a jég egy kis korcsolyázáshoz. A hóköntösbe dermedt erdőn átjutni azonban igencsak emberpróbáló és időigényes feladatnak bizonyult. Bukdácsolva, lassan haladtak előre, a fák törzsébe kapaszkodtak és alaposan megfontolták valamennyi mozdulatukat – nem lehetett tudni, hol rejtőzik gödör, vagy kiszögellő szikla a szikrázó, fehér hótakaró mélyén, ami minden újabb lépésnél ropogva szakadt be a csizmáik alatt.

Merope az egyik magas tölgy törzsének dőlt, és kimerülten kapott levegő után. – Ez talán mégsem volt olyan nagyszerű ötlet.

– Nem, határozottan nem volt az – hagyta rá Tom mosolyogva.

A lányt erre elfutotta a méreg. – Akkor minek helyeseltél?

– Olyan elszánt voltál, és gondoltam, ha sikerül elvergődnünk odáig, jó móka lehet belőle.

– Móka! – szusszantott Merope bosszankodva. – Nincs értelme továbbmennünk – tette hozzá néhány pillanattal később, miközben felmérte az előttük álló gyötrelmesen hosszú utat. – De persze, ha ragaszkodsz hozzá…

– Akkor elolvasztod a kedvemért a havat?

– Nem, itt hagylak – felelte a lány szenvtelenül. – Pálca nélkül különben se menne, nem úgy, mint gyerekkoromban.

Tom mosolyogva nézte Merope-ot, de ő észre se vette ezt, oldalra döntötte fejét és csalódottan kémlelte az ellenséges erdőt. – Menjünk haza! – adta ki a parancsot végül sóhajtva.

El is indult volna rögtön, azonban Tom megfogta a karját és visszatartotta: - Várj még!

Merope kíváncsian pillantott fel rá; a hangja valahogy furcsán szólt, egészen szokatlanul, mintha izgatott, elfogódott lett volna… Merope nem értette. A fiú még sosem beszélt így hozzá, azon a délutánon sem, amikor először csókolóztak. Leginkább talán arra a tónusra hasonlított, amivel régen a terveit adta elő, kissé idegesen attól, ő vajon mit mond majd rájuk, csak most komoly volt, felnőttes, nem illett az ódon emlékekhez – sem Tomhoz, igazából.

– Szeretnéd tanulmányozni, hogyan fagyok hozzá a fához? – Ráharapott a nyelvére, és azt kívánta, bár meg se mukkant volna. Mindennél jobban szerette volna tudni, mit akarhat a fiú, de fennállt a veszély, hogy az óvatlan csipkelődéssel elriasztja tőle – ám egyáltalán nem tűnt úgy, hogy Tomnak inába szállt volna a bátorsága, vagy vissza készülne vágni; mosolygott tovább rendületlenül. Tulajdonképpen ezt is különös módon tette: kicsit mulatva a lányon, kicsit úgy, mint aki tényleg örömmel megvárná, hogyan ejti foglyul Merope-ot a fa törzsére kúszó, áttetsző jégháló.

– Az ajándékodról van szó.

– Már kaptam ajándékot. Elfelejtetted? – Kinyújtotta a kezét és gyengéden megkocogtatta Tom homlokát.

– Na igen, de ez más. A karácsonyi meglepetést el kell fogadni, nincs mese, most viszont választhatsz… nem akarom rád erőltetni semmilyen módon.

Merope kérdőn vonta fel a szemöldökét.

Tom lerángatta a kesztyűt a jobb kezéről, aztán a kabátja zsebében kezdett kotorászni. Merope igyekezett közönyösen figyelni, nem gondolkodni, nem spekulálni, inkább elképzelte, hogyan dörzsöl majd életet a fiú hamarosan óhatatlanul elgémberedő ujjaiba. Tom marokra zárva húzta elő a kezét, a lány elé tartotta, és csak aztán mutatta meg, mi fekszik a tenyerében.

Keskeny aranykarika volt – elöl indákra ágazott, amik aztán újraegyesültek, bezárva a kört; szövedékükbe apró ékköveket foglaltak –, egy gyűrű, ránézésre épp Merope ujjára való.

– Ez… ó. – És mivel okosabb nem jutott az eszébe, megismételte: – Ó! Ugye, nem arra szántad, hogy… – Zavartan elhallgatott, mert nem volt mersze kimondani, amire gondolt.

–… megkérjem a kezed? De. Talán baj?

– Nem is tudom. Én… Szerintem ez… ezt még nem szabadna… – dadogta Merope szerencsétlenül, és elszántan kerülte Tom tekintetét, aki még mindig azzal az idegesítő mosollyal nézett rá. – Nem…

– Nem? Ez a válaszod? – érdeklődött Tom kedvesen.

– Nem!

– Hát akkor?

Merope legszívesebben istenesen megrázta volna. – Hát akkor: igen, te sültbolond.

* * *

Kifulladva ért a házhoz, az arca vöröslött, de hogy a hidegtől, a futástól, a boldogságtól vagy az idegességtől-e azt nem tudta volna megmondani. Leginkább talán az utolsó kettő lehetett a ludas.

Az apja a kandalló előtt ült, újsággal a kezében, Morfin pedig nem messze tőle, az ölében különböző jelekkel, nyilakkal és szaggatott vonalakkal telerajzolt pergamennel; mellette a széken tartaléktoll és tintatartó várakozott. Merope arra tippelt, kviddics-stratégiák kiagyalásán fáradozik.

Nem is foglalkoztak a betoppanásával, nem is vették észre, milyen izgatott. De majd nemsokára… hisz' hogyan is tarthatta volna magában a történteket?

– Tom feleségül akar venni! – jelentette be egyszerűen, és ahogy kimondta, érezte, hogy elszédül az örömtől. Sokkal jobb volt beszélni róla, mint csak gondolni rá, valahogy valóságosabb lett tőle az egész.

– Na és, mi ebben az újdonság? – kérdezte Morfin unottan, fel se nézve a munkájából. – Már négyévesen is azt akarta.

Merope döbbenten pislogott. Neki egyáltalán nem rémlett ilyesmi, bár meg kell hagyni, abból az időből elég kevés emléke maradt – ahogy a gyerekeknek általában. És miért is pont erre emlékezett volna? Mikor egészen a legutóbbi időkig nem volt jelentősége.

Most azonban megpróbálta elképzelni a kicsi-Tomot amint a házassági szándékait bizonygatja, ám az ábrándkép szertefoszlott, mikor a bátyja továbbfűzte a történetet:

– Igaz, hogy előtte pár hónappal még azt mondta, az anyját veszi el. Nem igazán lehetett komolyan venni.

– Hát most már komolyan lehet – jelentette ki Merope dölyfösen.

– Tényleeeg? – Morfin csúfolódva elnyújtotta a szót. – Én nem vettem észre, hogy olyan sokat változott volna. – Tűnődve biggyesztette a száját. – Csak talán magasabb lett.

Merope rosszallóan csóválta a fejét, ennél több figyelmet azonban nem vesztegetett Morfinra. Az apja ítéletét várta lélegzetvisszafojtva.

– Erről majd elbeszélgetünk – szólalt meg Rowle nagy' sokára –, ha befejeztétek az iskolát.

Merope bólintott. Ennél jobbat vagy többet aligha remélhetett. Természetes, hogy sem az apja, sem a bátyja nem ujjong a hírtől, de elfogadták, mert hát Rowle szavai ezt is jelentették: „addig is megfelel így, ahogy most van".

* * *

Mrs. Denem feldúltan masírozott fel-alá a kanapé előtt és a fiát vallatta.

– Belegondoltál már, hogy ez a döntés egész életedre szól?

Már vagy tucatnyi ehhez hasonló kérdést tett fel, Tom pedig gépiesen válaszolgatott.

– Igen.

– Abba is, hogy a gyerekeitek valószínűleg olyanok lesznek, mint ő?

– Igen. - Szívesen hozzátette volna azt is, hogy „És szerintem ez csodálatos", de nem akart kiesni a szerepéből.

– És hogy meg kell majd tanulnod boldogulni az ő világában is?

– Igen.

– Akkor jó – sóhajtotta Mrs. Denem örömmel dobva félre a szigorú anya álarcát, és leült Tom mellé. – Sejtettem, hogy ez egyszer be fog következni.

– De nem ilyen hamar, jól mondom?

Mrs. Denem legyintett. – Az eljegyzés nem is vészes dolog… végső soron. A többivel meg nem kell rohanni.

– Nem – sietett megnyugtatni Tom.

– Na látod. – Az asszony megveregette a fiú kezét, aztán gondolt egyet, és inkább a két tenyere közé fogva hevesen megszorította. – Nagyon helyes. Ebben Mr. Gomold is egyet fog érteni velem, meg persze az apád… Várj, várj, ugye, neki se szóltál előre? – Tom megrázta a fejét. – Szerencséd… Nem bocsátottam volna meg, hogy én értesülök utoljára. De azért… igazán említhetted volna, csak hogy készen álljak. Mert így, ilyen hirtelen – folytatta méltatlankodva –, nem vetted észre, hogy elfehéredek? Azt hittem, menten elájulok!

* * *

Ezernyi gyertya fénye világította meg a roxforti Nagytermet, ahol a bűvös mennyezet csillagai alatt muglik és varázsnépek nyüzsögtek, a végzősöket ünnepelve. Tom nem szeretett táncolni, és nem is ment neki túl jól, ezért megkönnyebbült, mikor Merope, kézen fogta, és a terem bejárata felé vezette.

– Megmutatom neked a híres-neves Roxfortot – mondta.

A folyosókon nem járt senki rajtuk kívül. A vendégek többsége inkább a parkba ment, ha ideig-óráig otthagyta a mulatozókat. Csendnek kellett volna tehát lennie, mégsem volt az: a festmények alakjai sutyorogtak, átsétáltak egyik keretből a másikba – egy népesebb csoport a Nagyterem felé törtetett, ahol jobban hallatszott a zene –, sokan őket bámultak, de úgy, mintha ki tudnák dugni a fejüket a kép síkjából.

Tom megborzongott, és közelebb húzódott Merope-hoz. – Óó… tényleg mozognak – állapította meg bizalmatlanul.

– Máris inadba szállt a bátorságod?

– Nekem? Soha.

– Ne mondd már! – Merope játékosan belecsípett a karjába. – És amikor belopóztunk a régi Backeman-tanyára?

– Azt ne hánytorgasd fel, légy szíves! – Tom sértődött képet vágott. – Nem a ház ijesztett meg, hanem az a szóbeszéd aggasztott, hogy egy kóbor kutya mászkál arrafelé, a szomszéd faluból való. Volt, aki azt állította, támad emberre is.

– Volt, aki meg azt, hogy nem is létezik.

– Jó, de mit lehet tudni? – makacskodott Tom. – És akkoriban még fogalmam se volt róla, hogy ha úgy adódik, te akár el is varázsolhatod.

Merope, bár annak idején ő sem vette ennyire a könnyedén a dolgot, nem hagyta annyiban, tovább vitatkozott a fiúval.

Pompásan érezte magát, szépnek és boldognak. Eszébe jutott, milyen izgatottan készülődött, mennyire várta, hogy lássa, mit szól Tom a Roxforthoz, és hogy milyennek találja majd őt ma este, ezen a jelentős a napon. Odáig merészkedett, hogy a frizurájáról még Morfin véleményét is kikérte; mire a testvére, elunva, hogy azt nézze, ahogy ő idegesen forgolódik a tükör előtt, mogorván, kelletlenül közölte, hogy csinálhat a hajával, amit akar, Tomnak úgyis tetszeni fog. Persze igaza volt, ezt Merope maga is tudta, de jólesett hallani.

– Malazár forog a sírjában – jegyezte meg kajánul, mikor beléptek a Mardekár klubhelyiségébe.

– És… emiatt most aggódnom kéne?

A lány kuncogott. – Nem, viszont azt hiszem, Morfinnak se tetszene, hogy itt vagy.

– Még jobb – mosolyodott el Tom fanyarul. Lehuppant a hideg kandalló előtti széles kanapéra, és felbámult a mennyezetre, ahol fekete víz hullámzott, és apró halak úszkáltak. – Ez illúzió, vagy a tó, amit befelé jövet láttunk?

– A tó. Ha elég sokáig maradnál itt, az óriáspolip is bekukucskálna.

– Milyen sokáig?

Merope letelepedett mellé. – Attól tartok, tovább, mint nélkülözni akarnálak.

– Kár, szívesen megnéztem volna egy óriáspolipot. Tényleg olyan, amilyennek a kalózokról szóló könyvekben rajzolják? – Merope egyszer régen, még az első beszámolói egyikében azokhoz az ábrázolásokhoz hasonlította.

A lány eltöprengett. – Nagyjából.

– Szóval itt töltötted az elmúlt hét évet – mélázott Tom.

– Nem olyan rossz, mint amilyennek látszik.

– Nem mondtam, hogy rossznak látszik.

– De?

Tom csak megvonta a vállát.

– Tudom, kicsit sötét így elsőre – próbálkozott Merope.

– Inkább kicsit… morfinos. – A fiú végre megtalálta a jelzőt, amit keresett. – Őt jobban el tudom itt képzelni, mint téged. És… nos, elismerem, hiányoznak az ablakok, nem tehetek róla.

Merope hirtelen felnevetett. – Nem csoda, hogy nem tetszik. Ez is bizonyítja, hogy szinte kizárt, hogy a mardekáros lettél volna, ha netán, véletlenül van varázserőd.

– Ki szerint kizárt?

Merope szája még mindig fülig ért. – A bátyám szerint, de szerintem is.

– Szép – grimaszolt a fiú. – Ha már ilyen gondosan kielemeztetek… áruld el, melyik házba tartozhatnék?

– Griffendél – vágta rá Merope. – Esetleg Hugrabug.

– És a Hollóhát?

– Annál te lustább vagy.

Tom eltűnődött ezen, végül elégedetten bólintott. – Kíváncsi vagyok, vajon… – kezdte, aztán meggondolta magát, elhallgatott.

– Igen? – nógatta a lány.

– Majd elmondom, ha eljön az ideje.

– Ami mikor lesz?

– Sokára.

– De…

– Majd elmondom – ismételte Tom.

– Miért nem most?

– Most éppenséggel más dolgom van.

Merope kérdőn vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Miféle dolgod?

A fiú elvigyorodott. – Úgy döntöttem, megcsókollak. Nem érdekel, mit szólna hozzá Malazár vagy Morfin.

VÉGE :-)


End file.
